The Test of Time
by Hakken-Senshi
Summary: Challenge by t-rex989. Jazz has been covering for her brother's secret for while, as well as covering the fact that she knew the truth about. However, when a certain test threatens to change everything with its outcome, Jazz will have to come clean. For the sake of her brother and everyone else. Can she do what is necessary, and survive this test of time? T for safety.
1. Chapter 1

**_Hey readers! (I forgot to put this in when uploading the chapter at first.) Again, this is a challenge by t-rex989, and they PM'ed me about this in June, but at the time I was still working on my other Phanfic_** A New One Rises ** _. Since I finished that story, I decided to get this out of the way before I get to any other projects. Please read the outro for more info, and enjoy the first chapter of_** The Test of Time ** _! (Edit: This is supposed recount the events of TUE from Jazz's perspective.)_**

Chapter 1

I woke up at 6:30 to the sound of my alarm clock screaming at me. Yawning widely, I reached over clumsily and felt for the OFF button. Finding my quarry, I slammed my hand down upon it, vanquishing my sonic foe for the time being. Forcing my eyes open, I had to blink them a few times to become used to the blinding sunlight. I reluctantly abandoned the comfort of my blanket and sheets to begin preparing for the day, for it was a big day indeed.

After giving Bearbert a quick hug, I grabbed a change of clothes and headed to the bathroom down the hall. As I set my clothes on top of the toilet, I noticed some suspicious products sitting on the edge of the tub. Sighing deeply, I began to gather the anti-ghost zit cream, shampoo and conditioner, and soap bar. _When are Mom and Dad going to stop trying to test their experiments outside the lab?_ I wondered, knowing the answer full well. Trying to keep my spirits up, I closed the door, got the shower going, and got in.

After drying off from my shower, I got dressed and exited the bathroom with my pajamas in one arm and a dragging a brush through my hair with my other hand. After tossing my clothes into my hamper, I realized my brother hadn't gotten up yet. I knew he had stayed up late, but he had to get up and get ready for school like everyone else.

I peeked into his room and saw he had fallen asleep on top of the covers, not even bothering to change out of his clothes. I felt bad that I was about to interrupt what had probably only been a few hours of sleep, but it was for his own good. I reached for his blanket and pulled it out from under him, expecting him to topple to the floor. However, as soon as he began to fall, he floated _upward_ and hit his head off the ceiling!

He suddenly fell to the floor and woke up slowly, rubbing his head where it made impact with the ceiling. "Ow!" he yelped, before taking notice of me. "Jazz? What are you doing in my room?"

I blinked and internally panicked for a second. I quickly gathered myself and said, "Oh, I just came in to," I realized I was still holding Danny's blanket and hid it behind my back, but he noticed my movement, and realized what had happened, or at least part of it.

"Next time you try to wake me up, could you be a bit gentler about it?"

"Uh, sure, Danny. Sorry," I replied before quickly retreating to the hallway. I watched him walk out of his room and head for the bathroom. Certain nothing else was going to happen, I went back to my room to finish bushing my hair. After that, I grabbed a black headband and slipped on my black slippers, and headed downstairs for breakfast.

I had just finished a bowl of cereal and rinsed the dishes in the sink when Danny came downstairs, his hair still damp and his shirt on backwards. "Hey, Danny -" I began.

"What?" He followed my gaze and sighed as he took off his shirt and put it back on the right way. He then proceeded to get himself some breakfast, noticing my concerned gaze on him the whole time. "Jazz, why are you watching me?" he asked, slightly irritated.

"What, I can't watch my little brother get breakfast?" I replied, before realizing just how weird that sounded. "Oh."

"Yeah," Danny said.

We sat in silence for a few minutes, the only sound being Danny slurping his cereal. After he got up and took care of his dishes, he walked into the living room to put on his shoes as the doorbell rang. While he hopped over to see who it was, I went back upstairs to grab our backpacks.

When I came back down, I noticed Sam and Tucker had arrived, and were whispering with Danny about something. As I walked up to them, they became quiet and stared at me. "Here's your backpack, Danny." I said, handing it to him. "Hi Tucker, Sam, do you guys want to ride with me to school?"

"No thanks, Jazz," Danny interjected. "We'll just walk to school like we usually do."

"Okay," I replied as he began to push the other two towards the door. "Oh, Danny there was something -" The door slammed, cutting me off. I ran out the door after them, but they were already down the street. I shrugged and decided they would find out once they reached school.

I walked down the steps and got into my car. Setting my bag down in the seat beside me, I remembered what happened this morning when I tried to wake him and wondered when I would be able to tell my brother I knew his secret. To tell him I knew he was a ghost.

 ** _Well, I hope you enjoyed that! I should have Chapter 2 up by this weekend (homework permitting). If you haven't yet, I suggest checking out my other story_** A New One Rises. ** _As always, please favorite and follow to keep up with updating and stuff, and please leave a review if you liked this so far, and to suggest anything to add in the coming chapters. For now, I'll see you in the next chapter!_**


	2. Chapter 2

_**Hey, readers! I am back, and I apologize for not uploading sooner. Go ahead and read this chapter real quick and the swing by the outro if you care to hear my excuse.**_

Chapter 2

I arrived at school and parked by the curb. As I got out, I noticed Mr. Lancer, Casper High's English teacher, 's car pull into the faculty parking lot. I walked up to meet him and took account of the paper bag he was holding.

"Good morning, Mr. Lancer."

"What? Oh, good morning, Ms. Fenton! Nice to see you here early." He held up the bag. "I overslept a little this morning, so I stopped to pick up something for breakfast on my way."

"I see," I replied politely.

"Speaking of oversleeping, where is your younger brother?" he asked, beginning to walk towards the school's entrance.

"He is walking to school with his friends." I followed him and thanked him for opening the door for me.

"Well, as long as he gets here. On time," Mr. Lancer added, a tad too strongly.

We walked down the empty halls, the building a husk without the familiar noise and bustle of the students rushing between classes or lounging around lockers, and made our way to the auditorium. It was there that we found it empty as well, except for a few students who wished to get the pick of the seats or decided to come early for other reasons. I followed Mr. Lancer up the steps onto the stage, and took my seat in the chair to his right.

A loud snoring filled the air, turning everyone's attention to the other seat beside the podium. It was occupied by another student: Irving Burns. The manager of the local hangout spot, the Nasty Burger, he had earned himself the nickname "Third Degree" Burns, and apparently had not gotten enough sleep the night before. Mr. Lancer cleared his throat loudly, rousing Irving so he jumped up and fell out of the chair. The laughter that followed was joined by a slight chuckle from the English teacher.

"Perhaps you would rather the floor over that chair, Mr. Burns. Even you can't fall off of that."

"Ha, ha," the young man replied dryly. As he pulled himself to his feet and once again took a seat, his eyes had already begun to droop. I waved to him from the other side of the podium and gave an apologetic smile, but he scowled and looked away.

Within the half-hour, most of the students and faculty had arrived and taken their place in the auditorium. I noticed Danny, Tucker, and Sam enter and find seats close to the front. I waved, but they didn't seem to notice me. I could tell they were still whispering, but I was too far away to guess what they were saying.

At 9:15 sharp, Mr. Lancer stood behind the podium and cleared his throat before beginning.

* * *

". . . Your future is not carved in stone, people, but it may be carved with a number two pencil," Mr. Lancer said, holding up a pencil for emphasis.

I looked back at the crowd and saw that Sam and Tucker were clearly bored, but Danny, to my surprise and delight, was hanging on to every word.

"As most of you have probably forgotten," Mr. Lancer continued, "you will be taking the Career Aptitude Test on Saturday." The words appeared on the projection screen behind him as he spoke. "Do well, like Ms. Fenton here," he gestured to me and I watched as Danny followed along as he continued and said, 'who got the highest score in the history of the CAT.' "And a successful future will be assured." Mr. Lancer smiled as he said the words, but his expression quickly became one of disappointment. "Fail, like Irving 'Third Degree' Burns, here," he spat, waving a hand towards the once-again slumbering teen, "who got the **lowest** score in the history of the CAT," Irving suddenly awoke and scowled, crossing his arms as he did so. "And you will be doomed to a career at the Nasty Burger."

Irving appeared to have had enough. "Hey, working at Nasty Burger takes brains, ya know." He stood up and held up a finger to emphasis his point. "If those forty-two nasty secret herbs and spices in our Nasty Sauce are overheated, it could cause an explosion so big that could take out a whole city block!"

The crowd seemed utterly underwhelmed and unconvinced by Irving's words, and if it were a movie, you probably would have heard crickets chirping.

"Oh, whoamIkidding, my life is over," Irving said sadly, dipping his head to he chest as he walked off the stage.

Mr. Lancer wasted little time watching him with the rest of the people in the room before getting back on track. "These aren't just the answers to the test," he continued, holding up a large, gray envelope with a label indicating that it did, indeed, hold the test answers, "THEY'RE the answers to your future." With that, he opened a briefcase on top of the podium and placed the envelope inside. "So study," he closed the briefcase and proceeded to handcuff it to his left arm. "Remember," he said, "it's your future. Do you want fries with it?" He then turned and walked off the stage.

 ** _Okay, so I MEANT to get this uploaded almost two weeks ago, but I had moved the file to my phone so I could work on it at work during my break. Then, I got to the point where Lancer gave the speech(?) and I needed to rewatch that part of TUE, and I didn't get to that til tonight partly because of a research paper due for my College Composition class that I hadn't even started the first draft until last Friday. *catches breath real quick* Anyways, I got it up and I hope to get the third one up soon (if I pick a time, I will mostly likely get too busy again), but I hope this will satisfy you guys for now. Sorry the chapters are so short, but this isn't a very long and detailed kind of story (at least the way I am writing it), and I am not very enthusiastic because it is the middle of the semester. Thankfully, it ends December 16th!_**

 ** _All that aside, thanks for reading all this if you made it this far. You will be the lucky few whom I will not send assassins after tonight. (Totally kidding, please don't SWAT me or anything!) As always, please fav and follow to keep up to date on if this gets updated (see what I did there?) and please leave me a review to let me know what you think so far and if you have a challenge of your own you wanna bring to my attention. Even just a quick 'cool!' is always appreciated. For now, I'll see ya in the next chapter!_**


	3. Chapter 3

**_Hey readers! I'm finally back with a new chapter for_** The Test of Time ** _! Stay till the end so I can explain myself._**

Chapter 3

"What are you waiting for? It's the perfect chance to take him out!" cried one Observant, watching the scene unfold with his fellow Observant and the Master of Time, Clockwork.

Clockwork turned to him with an expression of bored frustration. "That's the problem with you Observants; all you do is _observe_." The Master of Time shifted his form as he spoke.

"You know our oath," the other eyeball replied. "To watch –"

"And never act," Clockwork finished spitefully. "Which is why you bring me in to do your dirty work." Once again, he changed. Raising his staff, which glowed briefly, he changed the image on the viewing screen to one of Danny sitting in the dining room at Fenton Works. "He turns evil because he's under pressure for some test?" Again, he shifted his form. "Fine," he said with a smile. "Then perhaps it's time, for a test of my own."

* * *

When we got home, I went upstairs to do some light reading, but as I opened the book, I began to think about Danny and how he might do on the test. I sighed and set the book on my bed and went back downstairs.

As I entered the kitchen, I saw Danny sitting at the table, which was hidden beneath a few piles of textbooks, one of which he had open while he tried to begin the CAT sample sheet Mr. Lancer had passed out. He placed his hands on his head in frustration, so I walked up behind him and leaned against his chair so I could see what he was having trouble with. I raised an eyebrow, confused by the fact that my brother was having trouble.

He perked up and smiled as he raised his pencil and began to lower it to the paper. He was going to fill in "A" on the first question, and I couldn't help gritting my teeth and began to try helping him. "Aw –" I stopped myself and placed a hand over my mouth. _What are you doing?_ I thought to myself.

Danny regarded me for a moment and then turned back to the sample sheet. He began to visibly perspire as he once again attempted to fill in the wrong answer. I started to interfere, but stopped, knowing that I shouldn't be helping if Danny hadn't asked. The same thing happened again before Danny threw his hands up and turned to me.

"Okay, I get it," he said. "You're brilliant, and I'm stupid, and I'll never be able to get as high a score as you." He flicked the pencil he had been using off the paper. "So far I'm not even qualified to scrape the grease off the Nasty Grill."

I immediately felt awful. "All I want is for you to succeed Danny." The look on his face showed me he was unconvinced. "And doing well on this test can help." I smiled. "There are three things I've learned in life: study hard, do your best, and – Duck!"

Suddenly, a glowing metal L-shaped object flew into the kitchen and smacked against the back of Danny's head before falling to the table. "Ow!" he said, rubbing his head as he stink-eyed the object, which turned out to be . . . "A boomerang?" Danny said, confused and still rubbing his head. Just as Mom and Dad rushed into the kitchen, stopping at the table, Danny threw the boomerang out into the living room.

"I call it the 'Booo-merang!'" Dad replied. "It locks in on a ghost's unique 'ecto-signature' and seeks it out wherever it goes." A few seconds later, it came through the same doorway and hit Danny once more.

"Although, why it's keying in to Danny is waaay beyond me," mom said as she caught it.

Dad looked down and noticed what Danny had been doing before being rudely interrupted. "What's that, Dan? One of those 'cat' tests? I failed that and I didn't turn out to be a cat." Smiling widely, he exited the room with Mom in tow.

Danny turned his attention back to the practice test and growled. "Oh, I give –"

And then, a voice from nowhere shouted "Time out!"

* * *

"Time out!" Clockwork shouted, causing reality to effectively "time out". A swirling blue clock face appeared and the two hands spun around before disappearing, leaving in its place the form of Clockwork and a young girl with blue skin, freckles, braces, and pigtails sticking out of her pink flannel beanie. Clockwork was wide awake (as the Master of Time should be) while the floating form of the girl remained suspended in slumber.

"Aw, good," Clockwork said. "Parents' gone. He's alone with his sister." He shifted from his adult form to his child form and proceeded to fly over to the teenagers and look them over before returning to the little girl. Leaving his staff floating beside him, he reached behind his back and pulled out a golden-and-brown medallion shaped like a cog bearing an intertwined "CW." He smiled as he placed the medallion over her neck, causing her to slowly awaken.

"Huh" she said, still dazed. "What? Where am I?"

Clockwork shifted to his elder form. "Amity Park," he replied. "Before you were born." He pointed towards Danny, clearly directing her attention to the boy. "That boy there is part ghost. My employers believe him to be a threat to the world." He clenched his fist as he spoke, shifting into his adult form. "Could you be a dear, and dance a little dance for us?" The girl looked confused before becoming angry, showing she understood what he meant. "Time in!" he shouted with a smile, blue energy spinning around him before the clock face returned, the hands spinning around it once more before disappearing in a flash.

* * *

"– up!" Danny continued.

I sneezed as one of the textbooks hit the floor. I stared wise-eyed at the air in front of me. Something felt weird.

All of a sudden, a wisp of blue escaped Danny as he gasped. "A ghost? Here?" he said, which confused me. He stood up and pointed his finger at me. "Now, get out of my room!"

I raised an eyebrow and rested one hand on my hip. "We're in the kitchen," I retorted. Gasping, I noticed something that I assumed to be a ghost behind him, and I held my fists in front of me, palms forward. "But if that's your attitude, I don't wanna see you, or anything you might do, in here for the next several minutes!"

I turned and retreated to the living room. As I exited, I heard Danny mumble "What's up with her?" I peeked around the door jamb and watched as noticed the ghost and transformed. "More importantly, what's with you?" he said to the floating figure of a young girl with blue skin, a pink blouse and blue denim overalls.

The girl threw up her hands and responded. "I am Box Lunch!" _Box Lunch?_ I mouthed. "Daughter of the Box Ghost and the Lunch Lady!" I didn't quite understand what she was talking about, but Danny was obviously repulsed.

"Um, ew," he said. The girl didn't seem to like his reaction to her.

"And now you will face the test of my box-and-lunch-based doom!" she shouted. The cupboards and refrigerator opened and the foods and boxes flew towards the ghost, forming a sort of suit around her.

"And now," she continued, "and you probably knew this was coming, BEWARE!"

Danny jumped into the air and knocked aside the foods, grabbing Box Lunch, before turning intangible and flying through the wall into the street outside.

I stared at the spot where they had disappeared before realizing that the mess that had been left behind wasn't going to clean itself.

 ** _Okay, so I know this chapter took a lot longer than it should've. I started on it a day or so after I uploaded Chapter 2 and just finished it today, January 3, 2017. Between then and now, I had been busy with finals, work, real life, and battling my own ultimate enemy: procrastination. I have been able to get together with JonBell, the writer of_** The Phantom's Wings ** _, and he has helped me figure out how to go about the plot of the next two installments of the Halfas Rising series:_** Ultimate Enemies? ** _and_** Ultimate Showdown ** _. I started writing_** Ultimate Enemies? ** _, but I plan to get it about half done or so and finish this story before I begin posting any of it._**

 ** _Anyways, that aside, I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter, hope it was worth the wait, and to jh831, I hope this one was long enough for ya. Please fav/follow this story if you want to keep up with when I update it, leave a review to let me know what you think of this story and if you have any ideas for other stories. Thanks for reading, and I'll see you guys in the next chapter!_**


	4. Chapter 4

**_Hey readers! I'm back with another chapter in record time. I didn't have work today and I"m on wither break until the 17th, so I spent the morning typing up another chapter for you guys! Hope you enjoy!_**

Chapter 4

"So, it's a choice between Harvard, Yale, and Stanford, and I can't make up my mind!" I had just gotten to my locker, put my History book back in, and taken out my Chemistry textbook. A group of other girls had gathered around and started talking about the CAT's. I decided to join in and mentioned my high score and the dilemma of choosing where to go after high school. I guess they had to get to class, because they all just walked away. "So, I'll see you after school?" I said to no one in particular. "No?"

"Ms. Fenton," a voice addressed me from down the hall. I turned to see Mr. Lancer walking towards me. "May I speak with you after school?" _But what did I do?_ I thought. _Or was this about Danny?_

* * *

"So you're saying that Danny stole the CAT test answers? But how?" After last period, I went to Mr. Lancer's office to see what he had wanted to talk to me about. To my equal dread and relief, it was regarding Danny and not myself. At first, I expected it to be about Danny missing a class or an assignment and that I would have to cover for him; this wasn't anything like what I had expected.

"I don't know," Lancer replied, his voice indicating that he didn't quite care. "Unless your brother suddenly gained the ability to turn invisible and reach through solid objects."

I gulped. _You have no idea how close you are_ , I thought. "But sir, you still have no proof that Danny took the test answers."

Mr. Lancer's face showed no sign of resignation. "Fair enough, he has up until the test to return the answers," he said, holding up the briefcase which was still cuffed to his left wrist. He suddenly leaned in close to me. "But! If he cheats, I won't just fail him: I'll destroy his future."

 _Great_ , I thought, _as if Danny didn't have enough to worry about._

* * *

Later, I found that Danny hadn't come home after school. I knew tomorrow was the day of the test, so maybe he was hanging out with Tucker and Sam to review? _Fat chance_ , I told myself, _especially if Lancer is right and Danny did steal the answers._ So, I decided to go look for them and look for answers.

After driving around downtown for almost an hour, checking at Tucker and Sam's houses, the arcade, and Casper High, I finally came to the last place I could think the trio could be: the Nasty Burger!

As I stopped, in front of the local hangout, I thought aloud, "Danny's has to be here somewhere." All of a sudden, a blue light flashed in the alley between the Nasty Burger and the next building. _Well, there is as good a place as any._ I parked, got out of my car, and ran into the alley to find Sam and Tucker talking about something to do with 'medallions' and 'not accessorizing well.' "Tucker? Sam?" I said, drawing their attention to me. "Got a second?" I asked as I walked up to them. "Let me answer that for you. Yes, you do." I pointed my index finger at them accusingly. I knew I wouldn't have any chance of speaking to them if I wasn't assertive. "I know Danny stole the answers to the CAT, and he's going to cheat."

"Actually," Sam replied with a smile. "Danny wasn't going to –"

I held up a hand to stop her. "Sam, enough. I know more than you think I do." I leaned closer to her. "A lot more," I straightened up before continuing. "So, I suggest when you see Danny, you tell I wanna talk to him. Tonight." I turned to walk away. "Because if I don't, I will be talking to our parents and Mr. Lancer tomorrow."

As I walked back to my car, I heard Sam say "Lancer knows Danny has the answers?", which only confirmed my fears.

* * *

I decided to just go home and see if Danny had returned while I was out. As I walked in the door, I thought I heard someone talking upstairs. I dashed up the stairs and realized it was Danny talking in his room. _To himself?_ I thought. I took a deep breath and opened the door to see him staring in the mirror. Danny, we need to talk," I said.

"And my old sister, Jazz," he mumbled. _Old sister?_ Before I could ponder this thought, he said, "What do you want, Jazz? I'm busy." His tone sounded off, like he was really mad at me.

I grabbed his backpack and pulled out the envelope that contained the CAT answers. "Yeah," I retorted, "busy cheating. Lancer was right, you did steal the answers!" I raised my voice, outraged that my brother would do such a thing. "Don't you understand?"

"Then, I'll be destroying my future?" he replied with a dry chuckle. He grabbed the backpack and the envelope from me. "You don't know the half of it!"

I stared at him unimpressed and put my hands on my hips, but quickly dropped them to my sides and stared at the floor. "Danny, I know all of it." He didn't seem to be paying attention as he stuffed the envelope back in his backpack. "About everything," I continued. He seemed to take notice at those words and looked up at me. That you're part-ghost," I said, picking up the "Booo-merang" up off the floor. "that you were always doing the right thing with your powers, until now." I placed my hands on my hips again as I spoke the last words.

Danny's eyes went wide. "You knew?" he asked.

"I _know,_ " I confirmed. "And I've been covering for you with Mom and Dad because I'm proud of you and the good that you do. But not anymore."

"You always were smarter than I gave you credit for," Danny said, suddenly frowning. Two white-blue rings appeared around his waist and washed over him, revealing him to be something that resembled Danny's ghost form. But this was definitely not my brother!

"You're, you're not Danny!" I gasped, back away from the impostor. "That's why the 'Booo-merang' wasn't homing in on your 'ecto-signature'!" I said as I dropped the device. "You're not Danny!"

The impostor smiled and replied, "I was, but I grew out of it." Rubbing his fingers together, he continued, "The Danny you know is floating helplessly in the Ghost Zone TEN YEARS IN THE FUTURE."

"He'll escape," I said angrily. "He'll beat you."

The 'older Danny" scowled and then smiled. "How? Is the answer 'A', the Fenton portal? Destroyed it." I gritted my teeth and began looking about the room. "Is the answer 'B', the only remaining portal, the one my idiot 'cheese-head' archenemy has? As soon as I find it, that's goin' too." His grin widened at my decreasing confidence.

Suddenly, something clicked. "Cheese-head? Vlad Masters?" My eyes widened as I put two and two together. "He's your archenemy?!"

"Is it 'C'," he continued, apparently unconcerned with my discovery. "You? No. You can't stop me from cheating on the CAT and solidifying my future, so it must be . . .'D'!" he shouted as he shot a beam of green energy at me, causing me to float in the air helplessly. "None of the above!" He released me and let me fall to the ground as he turned back into Danny. Before I completely lost consciousness, the last thing I heard was, "Well, whadaya know? The answer to the first question is 'D'. Hahahaha!"

 ** _Alright, that's it for now. I added a section on my profile for ideas I have had for stories, but haven't had time to writ anything for them. If you see an idea you like on there, please PM me so I know that you will be using that idea and so I can see what you do with it. You can also PM me or leave a review here to let me know if you would like to see me use one of the ideas I posted in a future fanfiction._**

 ** _Please remember to favorite and follow this story if you like it and want to keep up with when I post new chapters for it, leave a review to let me know what you think of this story, and also consider checking out my other stories on here. Well, that's all for now. See you guys in the next chapter!_**


	5. Chapter 5

_**Hey, readers! Another chapter done and the next, as well as, the last chapter will soon follow. I have greatly enjoyed writing this story, and I hope I can get**_ Ultimate Enemies? _ **done soon so I can bring you guys some more well written chapters. I hope you guys have enjoyed this story as well. Anyways, on with the chapter!**_

Chapter 5

"Danny!" I yelled, as I relived the nightmare, seeing an evil older version of my brother trying to solidify his fate. I tossed and turned before sitting upright. "No! I shouted. I realized I was in my bed and started looking around my room. "Huh? What?" I said, trying to grasp what had happened.

Suddenly, my door flew open as Dad kicked it in and entered. "What's up, princess?" he asked, the "Booo-merang" in hand. "Are you okay?"

"I'm in my bed?" I asked, still not grasping the situation. "I'm alive?"

Mom appeared behind Dad and kicked him aside. "Of course, you're in your bed and you're alive, sweetie!" she answered. "Danny said you fell asleep helping him study, and we tucked you in." She smiled as Dad got up and they both put their fists on their hips.

"He even woke up bright and early to make sure nothing happened to make him late for the bug test," Dad added proudly.

My mind took a second to process all this. "Oh, no!" I said. "The test!" I got out of bed and grabbed the "Booo-merang" from Dad as I ran out of the room. I dashed downstairs, through the living room and kitchen, and down the stairs to Mom and Dad's lab. I saw the Fenton Portal was already open, no doubt because my parents were in such a hurry to make sure I was okay. I quickly jotted a note, and in the hysteretical-ness of the moment spoke to the "Booo-merang".

"I need you to find Danny!" I said. "Fourteen-year-old Danny." I took off my headband and used it to tie the note to the device. "Ten years from now!" I drew back and threw the "Booo-merang" as hard as I could into the swirling green portal. After it disappeared, I looked around and found a spare Fenton Peeler. "Now to go stop the other Danny."

* * *

I drove to Casper High as fast as traffic laws would allow. I mean, my brother and everyone's future is at stake, but I'm not gonna break law so I can have a few extra seconds. I screeched to a stop at my usually spot by the sidewalk and slammed my door before dashing to the entrance.

As I approached Mr. Lancer's classroom, I contemplated what I do after I confronted evil Danny and exposed him. I decided I would figure it out when I came to it and that it was too late to back down. I finally stopped outside the door and peered in. I saw the fake Danny staring back at me. As I pulled off my backpack and took out the Fenton Peeler, I felt a familiar, painful sensation and saw green before screaming and collapsing. I felt myself being dragged away, but the darkness that overcame me was too strong for me to resist.

* * *

I woke up in a custodian's closet, tied up and gagged with (hopefully) unused rags. I managed to free myself and attract the attention of the janitor, allowing me to escape the small, dark prison. I realized my backpack was nowhere to be found, but my keys were still in my pocket. Running as fast as I could, I made it to my car, and as I unlocked the door, started the engine, and buckled my seatbelt, my phone began to ring. Pulling it free from my pocket, I saw the caller ID flash Mom and Dad's number. I flipped the cellphone open, and said "Hello?"

"Jazz, hey, Mr. Lancer called and wanted us to meet him at the Nasty Burger. Danny is with us."

"What?!" I couldn't believe this was happening. "Hang on, I'll be there in a minute!" I hung up and tossed the phone onto the passenger seat beside me. I quickly made sure the road was clear before putting the car in "drive" and sped off towards the Nasty Burger.

I stopped a block away and parked, grabbing the Fenton Peeler I kept in the glove box. I then ran the rest of the way. I saw Sam and Tucker run up to Mr. Lancer, the fake Danny, Mom, and Dad. As I got closer, I heard Mr. Lancer say, "South Beach Diet, people what is going on?"

I activated the Fenton Peeler and yelled, "I'll tell you what's going on!" Everyone turned and noticed me as the Peeler finished forming around me. "Or better yet, show you." I aimed the Peeler ray and fired a green wave of energy at the impostor Danny. His form cracked before peeling off in to pieces, revealing his true form and knocking him to the ground. Everyone stared in awe at the being who now kneeled on the ground, his body still steaming from the ray. "That's not Danny!" I shouted, realizing too late that it was redundant to say so.

Mom and Dad set their jaws and each pulled out a gadget, pointing them at the evil Danny. "Where is he? Where's our son?!" Dad demanded.

"What have you done to our boy?" Mom said.

The form of the impostor kept his face down as he began to laugh. "I AM your boy!" he answered, snapping his head up and staring them in the face.

"What?!" Mom said.

Once again, everyone was taken aback.

The evil Danny flew up into the air as the sky turned green and the clouds swirled above him. "What kind of parents are you, anyway?" He smiled evilly. "The world's leading ghost experts, and you can't figure out that your own son was half-ghost!"

Dad, still pointing his weapon at him like Mom was, looked over at her and said, "For the record, I blame you." Mom turned to him with a look of hurt and shock.

"Hello?" the evil Danny said, returning attention to him. "Danny _Fenton_? Danny _Phantom_? Ever notice the similarity?" He continued, staring over at me. "Jazz did." I gritted my teeth, noticing Sam and Tucker's all-too-obvious-surprise.

"She did?!" they both exclaimed. _I told you guys I knew more than you thought!_

"Liar!" Dad yelled. "Don't move!" He raised his weapon and aimed at the dark Danny.

Still smiling, he said, "Actually, nobody's going anywhere." His smile widened. "Not until it's time for you to be blown everywhere!" He drew back as his hand glowed green and flicked his arm forward, sending a green mass towards everyone else. It expanded and threw them backward into a vat of Nasty Sauce in the building behind them. It turned out he had thrown some kind of "ghost goop" at them, because they were stuck fast upon coming in contact with the giant metal container. They began to scream, but their mouths were quickly covered in the same substance.

Taking my chance, I charged and attempted to punch him in the back. However, before I made contact, his body morphed and bent around my fist. I gasped as I pulled back, but the future Danny didn't share my surprise. "Nice try, Jazz," he said, his body returning to its previous state. "But me, my future," he said as his head spun around, "I'm inevitable." His body followed his head's previous action.

Suddenly, there were two more of him on either side of me and all three of them ganged up on me, one of them pulling off my helmet and another shooting the 'ghost goop' over my mouth as I began to scream. Then, the two other 'Dannys' flew back into the original as he floated in the air once again. He shot a goop lasso around me and swung me into the others, putting me in the same life-threatening situation. Dark Danny began to laugh as it seemed his plan was coming together at last. He raised his hands as they began to glow, but he stopped when a voice behind him called, "Hey, old man!"

All eyes landed on the source: the real Danny! As he shot down from the eye of the swirling clouds above, he shouted, "Ready for a blast from your past?!" Dark Danny just sat there like a deer in headlights while Danny punched him, sending him flying. Danny then flew up to us. "Don't worry, I'm not gonna turn into that. Ever. I promise." The last words he directed to Sam and Tucker. He then turned to Mr. Lancer. "I'm guessing this sorta explains my periodic absences, huh?"

A ghost goop rope wrapped around his waist as he was pulled away towards his future self. As he stopped in front of the evil Danny, the older ghost's anger was quite obvious. "What are you gonna do, waste me?" I hard Danny ask defiantly. "What happens to you, then?"

"You don't get it, do you?" Dark Danny replied. "I'm still here." His sadisitic smile made a reappearance. "I still exist, that means you still turn into me!" He punched Danny a few yards away into a lamppost. I realized he had been wearing a backpack, which fell to the ground and opened, revealing a large pair of metal gloves. "I don't need to waste you," Dark Danny continued as he flew closer to his counterpart. "I just have to run out the clock until your entire life falls apart."

Almost as if on cue, the vats began to rumble and crack, spewing steam like many miniature geysers. Dark Danny yelled in triumph as he propelled himself towards Danny, who turned intangible and sank through the sidewalk. His enemy failed to stop in time and sliced through the lamppost with his speed. Danny floated up through the road a few feet away while his evil counterpart's back was turned. "Maybe if you'd remembered more about your family," he said as he flew towards him. "You'd have remembered the Specter Deflector!" He pulled the aforementioned anti-ghost belt from his own and slapped it around Dark Danny's waist. It glowed green as it activated, sending a high-voltage shock through the full ghost's body. "Or the Ghost Guantlets!" Danny continued, now wearing the massive metal gloves. He slugged the evil him across the street into an oil truck. It exploded soon after, seemingly because of his fiery hair.

The blast sent Danny backwards, but he quickly recovered and landed on his feet. As he turned and walked away from the growing flames, Dark Danny poked his head out and walked through, clearly unhappy with the turn of events that had just ensued. He grabbed the Specter Deflector and ripped it off, causing it to spark before dying. He quickly caught up with Danny, grabbed him by the shoulder, and threw him to the ground.

"Your time is up, Danny," he said as he made three copies of himself. The quartet pulled back and began to beat him every which way. As Danny fell to the ground, beaten and smoking, his counterpart landed not too far away and reabsorbed the dupes. "What makes you think you can change my past?" he asked.

Danny struggled to hold himself up on his hands and knees. He looked up and answered, "Because, I promised my family!"

Dark Danny cackled. "You are such a child! You promised?" he asked condescendingly.

"Yes, I PROMISED!" Danny shouted, his voice growing to the point that it became infrasonic, soundwaves visibly manifesting while he wailed. The attack caught the evil doppelganger off guard and sent him flying through the air.

He landed in the street and dug a rut in the pavement with the impact. Dazed, he exclaimed, "That power . . . it's not possible!" He gasped. "I don't get that power 'til ten years from now!"

Danny landed in front of him. "I guess the future isn't as set in stone as you think it is," he replied. He took a deep breath and unleashed another wail, sending Dark Danny even further back, shattering nearby windows with its power. The evil Danny was sent toppling through a door, taking the poor thing with him, while a car followed, casing the entire building to crumble on top of him.

As Danny finished, he faded back into his human form and collapsed from fatigue. He looked up in a daze as Dark Danny's hand rose from the rubble. Clenching into a fist, it dove back under and the rest of him exploded out from the mess. "Well, that's it, isn't it?" he asked grumpily.

"Time's up!" Danny answered, pulling out a Fenton Thermos and uncapping it, releasing a blue vortex.

As soon as it made contact with his ultimate enemy, it began pulling him into its cramped depths. "Too weak to escape," he called, "and you're too late to save them!" As he was finally consumed by the cylindrical ghost vacuum, Danny capped it and smiled before realizing what e ad been told.

"Oh, no!" he said.

The thermometer on the vats burst from the intensity of the temperature; the containers themselves were glowing red. As more cracks formed, Danny rushed towards us frantically, attempting to transform mid-run. The rings formed, but disappeared. Apparently, he was too fatigued to "go ghost." He tripped over some rocks and yelled, "Noooooooooooooo!"

A few seconds later, everything went white.

 ** _And that is it for this one! Make sure you keep an eye out for the next chapter, and please remember to fav, follow, and review. See ya next time!_**


	6. Chapter 6

**_Hey, readers! Final chapter! Here. We. Go._**

Chapter 6

"Danny!" I yelled, as I relived the nightmare, seeing an evil older version of my brother trying to solidify his fate. I tossed and turned before sitting upright. "No! I shouted. I realized I was in my bed and started looking around my room. "Huh? What?" I said, trying to grasp what had happened.

Suddenly, my door flew open as Dad kicked it in and entered. "What's up, princess?" he asked, the "Booo-merang" in hand. "Are you okay?"

"I'm in my bed?" I asked, still not grasping the situation. "I'm alive?"

Mom appeared behind Dad and kicked him aside. "Of course, you're in your bed and you're alive, sweetie!" she answered. "Danny said you fell asleep helping him study, and we tucked you in." She smiled as Dad got up and they both put their fists on their hips.

"He even woke up bright and early to make sure nothing happened to make him late for the bug test," Dad added proudly.

My mind took a second to process all this. "Oh, no!" I said. "The test!" I got out of bed and grabbed the "Booo-merang" from Dad as I ran out of the room. I dashed downstairs, through the living room and kitchen, and down the stairs to Mom and Dad's lab. I saw the Fenton Portal was already open, no doubt because my parents were in such a hurry to make sure I was okay. I quickly jotted a note, and in the hysteretical-ness of the moment spoke to the "Booo-merang".

"I need you to find Danny!" I said. "Fourteen-year-old Danny." I took off my headband and used it to tie the note to the device. "Ten years from now!" I drew back and threw the "Booo-merang" as hard as I could into the swirling green portal. After it disappeared, I looked around and found a spare Fenton Peeler. "Now to go stop the other Danny."

* * *

I drove to Casper High as fast as traffic laws would allow. I mean, my brother and everyone's future is at stake, but I'm not gonna break law so I can have a few extra seconds. I screeched to a stop at my usually spot by the sidewalk and slammed my door before dashing to the entrance.

As I approached Mr. Lancer's classroom, I contemplated what I do after I confronted evil Danny and exposed him. I decided I would figure it out when I came to it and that it was too late to back down. I finally stopped outside the door and peered in. I saw Danny standing up, holding the folder with the test answers. He turned and walked up to Mr. Lancer's desk and said something I couldn't hear.

After a minute of what seemed to be the teacher and my brother talking, I read Danny's lips saying _I'm not a cheater, and I never will be!_ I smiled, feeling proud of my little brother. Mr. Lancer suddenly pointed his thumb at the door and I took it as my cue to make myself scarce.

* * *

After waiting a few minutes, I walked back towards the front door of the school and found Danny sitting on the front steps, grinning and leaning back comfortably. I watched him for a few seconds before he looked back at me. "So," he began, "how long have you known?"

"About the test?" I asked, returning the smiled. "For days. But I'm really proud of you for not cheating."

"Not that," he replied, rummaging through his pocket. "Your headband, your note," he said, pulling both items free and holding them out to me. "Your handwriting."

"What?" I said. "That, guh, oh, I didn't write that, and there must be dozens of headbands –" I blushed for a few seconds, but composed myself quickly.

"Jazz," my brother replied, clearly unconvinced.

I sat down next to him and took the note and headband. "Since the Spectra thing," I admitted. "I didn't want to tell you until you wanted to tell me," I said turning to him. "It's your secret."

Danny, smiling once more, replied, "Well, it's our secret now."

We both leaned over hugged, probably for the first time in a while.

As we pulled away, I said, "Don't think this means I'll stop being meddling and overprotective."

Danny chuckled. "Wouldn't have it any other way," he replied.

The sounds of sirens suddenly filled the air as Danny's "ghost sense" went off. We looked down the street as a police cruiser speeding down the road while a massive slime blob ghost chased after it.

I looked over at him and said, "Go." I placed my hand over his, he looked at me, and smiled as he got up.

Running after the current source of public unrest, he yelled "I'm going ghost!" as the white-blue rings formed at his waist and washed over him, transforming him into his ghost form. He stopped at the corner of the school and flew up to meet the monster. "Hey! Giant, green, and gruesome!" he shouted, "guess who's back and better than ever?!"

The monster immediately became much more docile right before his fist turned it into a flying pile of goop. One second I was watching proudly from what I thought was a safe distance, and the next I'm covered in "giant, green, and gruesome."

"This is going to take some getting used to," I mumbled.

 ** _Alright! So this is the end of The Test of Time, a challenge from t-rex989. I hope you have enjoyed my answer to your challenge, friend, and that it meets your expectations. If not, well, I'm sorry I did my best! XD_**

 ** _Now, I'm going to be working on_** Ultimate Enemies? ** _, but as I said, I want to have about half of it done before I begin uploading it. However, have no fear! I have a solution! On my profile, I have set up a poll that you can participate in to tell me what I should do in the meantime so you aren't left without something to read while you wait for_** Ultimate Enemies? ** _._**

 ** _Go on over and leave your vote so you guys can tell me what you want me to write next, and also please remember to fav, follow, and review this story. I would greatly appreciate it! Well, that's all for now. See ya all later!_**


End file.
